1. Field
The present invention is directed to devices in wireless communication network systems, and more specifically to devices that support a plurality of communication protocols and communication in a plurality of bands.
2. Related Background
Due to increasing popularity in wireless technology and mobile communications, bands have become crowded, specifically in the unlicensed spectrum. However, at times and within geographic locations, large portions of the bands in the licensed spectrum remain underutilized and even unused. With the advent of cognitive radios, discussions have been raised regarding scavenging and utilizing the open spectrum bands, known as “white spaces” (i.e., portions of the licensed bands that are not in active use), on which communication devices can communicate. Conventional systems (e.g., cognitive radio) can scan the communication spectrum to determine spectrum utilization. However, such scanning can be costly and inefficient and can only be used to affect decisions on turning receivers associated with particular bands on or off.
On a different note, integrated radio devices are available on the market, such as offered by Silver Spring Networks that integrates an 800 MHz 3G modem, a 2.4 GHz ZigBee modem, and a 900 MHz SSN modem.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system that seeks to overcome limitations of conventional wireless communication network systems.